


Out of the Locker Room

by haldoor



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Angst, Jockstrap Kink, M/M, Past Relationship(s), Porn With Plot, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-30
Updated: 2015-12-31
Packaged: 2018-05-10 09:51:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 14,459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5581252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haldoor/pseuds/haldoor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b>Warnings/Spoilers:</b> No spoilers for the show; warnings: jockstrap kink, threesome porn, facial<br/><b>Disclaimer:</b> I made up the character of Todd; apart from this, ownership of anything related to H50 still belongs with the creators of the show; no money made at this end; no disrespect intended<br/><b>Beta:</b> <b>siluria</b>, as ever, made time for me and helped set a few things straight; any errors left are all mine<br/><b>Summary:</b> Steve notices something different about Danny one day; where that leads them is an unexpected place</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. What Are You Wearing?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ignemferam](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ignemferam/gifts).



> Written for prompt offered by **Ignemferam** some time ago, when I requested some ideas for comment fic: _One day, Steve notices something unusual about Danny's dress pants - the usual lines of boxers or briefs are gone, instead two bands of indentation appear right below the buttocks - Danny's wearing a jockstrap. That knocks something in Steve loose - something that's been lurking since his high school football days. Notes: maybe Danny's too busy to do laundry and picks whatever he can find in his drawers for work that day? First-time/established as you see fit. ;)_ I hope you like where it ended up, my friend, and I'm so sorry it took so long to get finished.

As Danny bent forward over the computer table to look more closely at the report Kono was showing him, Steve couldn't help noticing there was something different about his outline; like he was wearing something different. It wasn't that Steve routinely checked out Danny's ass – well, not that routinely – but Danny was right in front of him this time and Steve's eye fell naturally to the sight without his permission.

As he frowned, trying to decipher what he was seeing, Danny shifted again, and it finally clicked into place why it seemed so familiar… Danny Williams was wearing a jockstrap. 

Steve blinked as Danny straightened to eye him with suspicion. 

"What's with the face?" Danny asked.

"Nope. Nothing," Steve bluffed.

Danny frowned disbelievingly, but let it go, thank God. They had work to do, after all.

In the Camaro on the way to interview a suspect, Steve kept sneaking looks at Danny whenever he thought his partner wasn't looking. He didn't seem like the jockstrap sort of guy, no matter how Steve thought about it.

The interview was short, thankfully, although it was a dead end for the case they were working. 

Thankfully, because Steve couldn't stop stealing glances at Danny's ass as they talked to the man while he worked on a vehicle in his garage. Danny kept moving around, and somehow presenting his ass in those snug-fitting trousers in Steve's direction.

"What is with you, today, Steven?" Danny asked as they got back in the car.

"What d'you mean?" Steve asked, aiming for innocent.

"If I didn't know better, I'd say you were checking me out back there."

"What?" Steve mock-snorted as he started the Camaro. "No way."

Danny squinted at him, suspicion written in the blueness of his eyes. "Yeah? You sure about that, sailor?"

Steve rolled his eyes, turning his head as he backed the car out of the driveway and onto the road. Danny was far too observant, although he supposed the same could be said for him, considering what had got him looking at Danny's ass in the first place.

"Look, it's nothing; nothing that you'd want to know about, anyway."

"Suit yourself," Danny said after a short pause. He shook his head and looked away.

An image from high school hit Steve head-on as he did so. The locker room from his football playing days was suddenly so strong he could almost discern the familiar mixture of smells from back then, and he gulped at the memory. The longing of that long-forgotten moment balled in his stomach, and the regret he'd left behind all those years ago swam before him.

"Hey!" Danny's worried voice suddenly cut through the memory, and Steve's vision cleared enough for him to realize he'd just about driven into the busy street without looking. 

He put his foot on the brake and eased the vehicle to the side of the road, turning off the gas and taking a deep breath.

"Where'd you go just now?" Danny asked, his eyes heavy with worry – or fear – Steve wasn't sure which.

"Sorry, Danny. I just… something crazy just hit me and I… I'm sorry."

"Maybe you should tell me exactly what's going on with you today, buddy. Because a problem shared and all that… you know?"

Steve huffed a half-laugh. "This is so not me. You… tell me you're not wearing a jockstrap today, Danno, and I'll be fine."

"A jockstrap? How… Is that why you were checking out my ass back there?" Danny gestured awkwardly, his eyes narrowing.

Steve, embarrassed, had to nod. How else could he explain it?

"You know, there have been times I swear… but I did not know you had such an interest in my underwear. Is this new for you, or have you always had a thing for it?"

"No!" Steve almost shouted. "I do not generally look at…" He waved a hand vaguely in Danny's direction. "…your ass. It's just… this morning, you kept… pointing it in my direction, like you wanted me to notice!"

Danny shook his head, an unamused smile creasing his lips. "Is that even a thing? I may have bent over a couple of times inadvertently, but I did not 'point it in your direction', I promise you."

"Well, Danny, I couldn't help noticing what you were wearing, so you must have been doing something that made me see it."

Danny licked his lips, glancing away, and then turned back. "Is this your way of denying you're interested in what I wear under my clothes? Because it so happens that I'm behind on laundry – thanks to the grueling schedule we've been under this week, I might add – and this morning I had to grab the first thing I could find, which turned out to be an old jockstrap. I don't even know why I still have it, but due to the lack of other choices, I'd have been going commando this morning otherwise."

Steve swallowed hard, surprised at his body's reaction to that particular idea. Christ… remembering that one time in the locker room with Todd Burwood all those years ago had done funny things to him. Admittedly, now he thought about it, Danny was built rather like Todd, but that had been a total one-off for both of them, and it hadn't happened ever again, nor had Steve even been tempted since with anyone else… and now, Danny? It was ridiculous, wasn't it?

"Steve? Steven? Jesus almighty, don't tell me you're having a freak-out… Christ, what memory did the thought of me in a jockstrap – or for that matter, going commando – bring back, babe? You need a doctor?"

Alarmingly, Danny was practically in his face, like he was worried Steve was close to passing out, and it definitely wasn't doing Steve's libido any good. He couldn't believe his body was betraying him like this…

"My God… " Danny's hands went up and his expression took on a worrying note as his eyes dropped to Steve's crotch. "Maybe I shouldn't be surprised…"

Steve yanked on the door handle, escaping from the Camaro like his pants were on fire. "Jesus, fuck…"

Danny was coming after him though, grabbing at his arm as he hit the sidewalk. "Steve, Steve… calm down, for chrissake. Just take a breath. Fuck… If I'd known…"

"What?" Steve's eyes flew open wide. "If you'd known, what?"

Danny's shy smile twisted Steve's innards painfully, and his embarrassment rose accordingly.

"I'd have worn it sooner."

Steve's mouth went dry at the words, his head spinning with the possibilities he'd never believed he could have wanted, if the evidence in front of him wasn't so strong. "You're kidding me, right?"

Danny looked affronted. "You seriously think I'd have stuck my neck out about this if I didn't mean it?"

Steve swallowed hard, desire spiraling through his whole body. "Okay." He nodded, stunned. "But we have a case…" he whispered.

"That we do," Danny agreed, hitching his thumbs in his pockets and dropping his eyes away as he stepped closer. "This can wait till later…"

Unable to step away, it was all Steve could do to echo Danny's last word, his pulse thumping.

"Yeah, later," Danny said. "We could… revisit whatever it was you were thinking back there in the car. Because I got a feeling the idea of someone in a jockstrap takes you back to a time when you knew exactly what to do with the way your body just reacted."

Steve had never seen Danny like this; had never expected that _he_ would be so damned turned on by it, himself, either. He couldn't think what to say, beyond "Okay."

Danny smiled properly, meeting Steve's eyes with a depth of emotion that said Steve was about to find out so very much more about Danny than he'd ever dreamed.

Just as Steve lost his fight with the thought, Danny abruptly stepped away, and headed back towards the car. "Now, we gotta get this case closed, and _then_ we can deal with whatever you've been keeping hidden away, babe, okay?"

Steve blinked at the sudden change of focus, but nodded. He took a breath, willing his desire away, and followed Danny back to the car, rounding it to the driver's side.

"It's something to look forward to, huh?" Danny said across the vehicle, giving Steve a dirty little smile. "Think of it as a bonus if we solve the case."

"You bet," Steve agreed, his sense of challenge sparked at the thought and completely overriding any residual embarrassment he felt.

~//~ 

To Steve's amazement, the tiny glances he'd been throwing Danny's way all morning were now being returned. However, with his usual razor-sharp focus, Steve managed to push any real thought about Danny's intentions aside and concentrate on the case. He had more than his usual incentive to solve it now, and his body thrummed with suppressed need all day as he directed everything he could to that end.

Of course it didn't mean he wasn't super-aware of Danny by his side, the looks they were surreptitiously exchanging, or the view every time Danny bent over in front of him.

All that just pushed his buttons more, and they were both close to ecstatic when the break-through they needed led them and the rest of Five-0 into a factory on Sand Island where they managed to round up the entire weapons-smuggling outfit. Of course it didn't end quickly – three of the perps had to shoot needlessly in Steve's direction before Kono and Danny managed to disarm them (one by way of a bullet fired by the ever-accurate Kono), and there was the obligatory chasing of one guy down the alley behind the factory before he too was arrested.

Steve grinned widely at Danny through the split in his lip the chased perp had managed to get in with a lone punch before Steve downed him, endorphins racing through him as he pushed the guy in Danny's direction. "Book him, Danno."

"I love it when you say that," Danny grinned, grabbing the guy by the arm and starting to read him his rights. Steve nodded his thanks at Kono and headed over to where Chin was talking to the HPD guys who had just arrived on the scene.

Back in HQ, Kono gave him an odd look as he suggested they finish up the paperwork in the morning, and she and Chin headed for the door like they were frightened Steve would change his mind. He watched them leave, and then headed for Danny's office.

"Hey."

Danny looked up from his computer, and seeing it was Steve, stood up, eyebrows raised. "Talk about incentives."

Steve took a breath, suddenly nervous. It had been years since that one time in the locker room… 

Danny must have sensed his mood; he tilted his head and huffed a half-laugh, coming around his desk to stand in front of Steve. He gestured at Steve's lip. "That okay?"

Steve touched it with a thumb, scarcely aware of the split any more. "It's fine."

Danny moved closer. "I could… look at it for you." Tentatively, he reached up a hand, and Steve stared at it, wary of moving for a moment. "I'm not gonna eat you… well, maybe," he grinned, "if you ask nicely."

"Jeez, Danny," Steve gulped. "You really are serious, aren't you? How long… have you… I mean…"

"Uh-uh," Danny waggled a finger under Steve's nose. "Let's not do that now, huh?"

And then he was there, where he should have been long before, if Steve was any judge. 

The kiss was long and slow and just a little this side of dirty, Danny's tongue sweeping across the residual damage from the perp's fist and into Steve's mouth as his right hand reached up and around Steve's neck, his fingers grasping the sensitive hair at the back of Steve's neck. Steve shivered at the touch, groaning into Danny's mouth as the kiss deepened. His hands wrapped around the sides of Danny's face and held him there as they explored each other's taste and texture.

Finally, Steve had to draw back, seeking air, totally amazed at how much he _wanted_ this, and so much more. He and Danny gazed in wonder at each other, still holding on, and mere inches away from diving back in.

"This…" Steve tried, his voice lower than normal and sounding breathless.

"Oh yeah," Danny agreed. "We need to take this somewhere where we can do more than this without someone from HPD deciding to pay us a visit and getting way more information than they bargained for on the inside politics of Five-0."

Steve laughed, letting go of Danny's face with reluctance. "Let's go to my place," he suggested, surprised how easily he'd got with the program, and still more than a little in wonder at Danny's eagerness. However, he wasn't about to question it too much right now. 

~//~

"Move back a little," Danny murmured against Steve's neck, his tongue dancing on the skin he'd been sucking there just a moment ago. His hands were pulling at Steve's t-shirt and sliding over Steve's hipbones as Steve shifted his feet to accommodate Danny's request. 

Steve had both hands wrapped around Danny's trouser-clad – and under that, jockstrap-clad – ass, and he was biting at his own lip to stop from groaning at what Danny was doing.

"One more step, babe."

Steve obliged, unsure why Danny was so eager to have him reverse, until Danny suddenly pushed and the back of Steve's knees hit the bed and he lost his balance to fall onto it. Grinning inanely, he lifted up onto his elbows, still sprawled across the width of the mattress.

Danny gave him a sultry look from under his brows and then gracefully spun around to present his ass to Steve, wiggling it to emphasize the lack of proper underwear under those trousers.

"Cock-tease," Steve told him, eyeing the perfect shape of Danny's neat little behind with more than a little admiration.

"It ain't teasing when the guy follows through," Danny promised, swaying just a little as he straightened up and finished the circle he'd been turning as he unbuttoned his shirt and slid it off and dropped it on the floor.

Steve gulped, desire sizzling through his whole body as he took in the sight of Danny's well-muscled and hairy torso. Steve never would have imagined he'd be so happy to be exactly where he was right now, seeing his partner doing a strip-tease for his benefit.

Danny's hands were on his belt-buckle, and Steve drew in a long, unsteady breath as he watched, his hips squirming of their own accord.

"You know what I'm gonna do when I get done with my clothes?" Danny asked.

"No, what?" Steve asked, barely caring what Danny was even saying as he watched the zipper on Danny's pants slide slowly downward.

Danny waggled his eyebrows, shimmying out of the trousers and holding both hands out to the sides. "Start working on yours."

Steve couldn't tear his eyes from the sight of Danny's jockstrap-enclosed cock straining against the material, and his throat tightened as Danny once again turned, giving Steve a bird's eye view of his naked ass, the curve of it softened by the strap of the not-quite-underwear he was wearing. "Oh, God…"

There was something about the worn material of the jockstrap too; something that made Steve want to touch even more than he'd wanted earlier.

Danny made as if to slide the jockstrap off, but Steve shook his head, "No, leave it on!" 

Quirking a grin, Danny raised his eyebrows slightly, but left the jockstrap where it was. "If you say so." 

He moved nearer, and Steve scrabbled back further, swallowing as Danny knelt between his legs and reached for Steve's t-shirt, easing it upward until Steve took the hint and shifted to help remove it. Then Danny was unfastening Steve's fly, his eyes tracking between what he was doing and Steve's face.

Steve took a long slow breath as the zipper went down and the hardness inside his briefs was exposed. Danny slowly shifted his hands, pulling at Steve's cargoes as Danny backed up to standing once more, tugging at the pants until they slid down and off Steve's legs.

Moments later, Danny was back where he'd been, his eyes meeting Steve's as he ran his thumb gently up the length of Steve's cock where it lay hidden beneath the cotton of his underwear.

It made Steve gasp, his vision clouding with need, and he couldn't rip his eyes from Danny's. The blue of them, almost translucent in the light, drew him in too deeply to back out – not that he wanted to. Danny's eyes crinkled with amusement and just as Steve was about to ask what was so funny, he began to pull Steve's underwear downwards, and Steve forgot whatever words he'd begun to form.

Danny licked his lips as Steve's erection sprang free, and Steve thought he'd never seen anything so erotic. Lunging up from where he lay, he pulled Danny nearer, their mouths crashing into one another – split lip be damned – as Danny fell onto him. Heat suffused through him as Danny rocked his hips into Steve's, and Steve wrapped his hands around Danny's ass, hooking one thumb in the jockstrap and moving it back and forth on Danny's skin.

"God…" Steve breathed between kisses, encouraged by the little noises Danny was making. Rapidly, he rolled them over, grinning down at Danny, before sliding downward. As he moved closer to the jockstrap – and what it hid – he turned his eyes upward to look at Danny's face.

The memory of Todd from all those years ago – in a similar position beneath him in the equipment room that day – merged and overrode Danny's image for a second, and Steve had to shake his head so it was only Danny he saw.

It was only _Danny_ he wanted now.

Pushing upwards so that he could look at all of Danny's body, Steve drank in the masculine beauty of Danny's compact form, with only that one small item of clothing covering the evidence of his need. 

At last Steve had savored enough, and he traced Danny's treasure trail with one finger, his lips twitching with delight as Danny's breath hitched. Then he was dragging the jockstrap down, barely getting it clear of Danny's thick cock before he buried his face in Danny's groin, licking roughly at the juncture of thigh and torso. The mixed smell of cologne, sexual arousal and sweat was enough to make Steve forget that he hadn't done this in more years than he could remember. 

His tongue certainly remembered all the moves, and the taste of Danny's balls as he mouthed them brought back that locker-room scene all too clearly once more. Giving in to the inevitability of the situation wasn't a fight; Steve's eagerness to relive that memory, but only with the certain knowledge that this was Danny – his partner, his friend, his _Danno_ – and not Todd, made his surrender to it all too sweet.

"Danno," he muttered in acknowledgement, and licked up the underside of Danny's cock before covering it with eager lips.

Danny arched up into the motion, moaning softly, one hand clutching the bedding while the other found Steve's hair and gripped tightly. Steve didn't care; the pain in his scalp as Danny's fist tightened was like nothing while his mouth was moving on Danny's exquisitely hot dick.

Steve stole a look upward from under his lashes as he sucked harder, taking in the sight of skin flushed from pleasure, Danny's half-closed eyes, and the way his lips moved as he murmured something inaudible. The jockstrap was hindering Danny's movements though, and allowing mere seconds away from his human lollipop, Steve twisted the offending item away, wrapping it in his fist as he took Danny's cock back into his mouth.

"Steve… Steve…"

"Mmm?" 

"I'm gonna…" Danny's fingers tightened impossibly in Steve's hair, and though he knew what was about to happen, Steve ignored the burn at his hairline and swallowed hard around the end of Danny's cock, prepared for everything he was about to receive. "…come!" Danny finished the sentence as he did just that.

Steve swallowed rapidly several more times, slowly shifting away as Danny bucked under him and then collapsed against the bedding, heart thumping rapidly under the hand Steve had stretched up to lay on his chest.

It was a moment before either of them spoke and Steve laid his head on Danny's thigh, his own heart racing almost as fast as Danny's, as he studied the second cock he'd ever had in his mouth.

"Fuck…" Danny let out softly, "Had no idea you'd do that, babe."

Steve tilted his head to look at Danny's sated expression, pleased with the result of his surprise. Danny ran gentle fingers through Steve's hair and huffed. "Don't let it make your head any bigger, but you're pretty good at that."

Steve's smile grew wider and he moved upward, offering Danny a slow kiss.

"S'pose you're gonna ask me to return the favor now?" Danny grinned.

"Well…"

"C'mere," Danny whispered against Steve's lips. "Gonna show you you're not the only one with a good mouth." 

Pushing gently, since Steve wasn't exactly fighting, Danny rolled him onto his back, planting soft kisses interspersed with stronger ones along the line of his jaw and down his neck. Steve arched into the movement as Danny's teeth found one of his nipples. He couldn't help letting out a groan, and Danny bit harder at the sound, moving to his other nipple to repeat the action until Steve was breathless with anticipation and need.

"C'mon, Danno," he muttered, reaching for Danny's hair.

"Uh-uh." Danny dodged his hand, licking and kissing lower and lower.

Steve bit at his lip, trying to hold back from shoving Danny where he really needed him. 

After several moments of this gentle teasing, the softness of Danny's tongue found the head of Steve's cock at last, pulling several breathy sounds from Steve's mouth. Danny lifted his eyes at the noises, crinkles appearing at the edges of them as he continued the soft, teasing licks that prolonged Steve's wordless vocalizations. In other circumstances Steve might have been embarrassed, but it felt too damned good, and with the way Danny was looking at him…

Oh! Danny's mouth surrounded just the head, feeling even hotter than Steve's dick, and so damned wet. He melted into the sensation, watching Danny's mouth move back and forth on his rigid flesh. All the while, Steve was well aware of Danny's eyes on his face, and it aroused him almost as much as the ministrations to his cock.

"Jesus…" Steve let out as he felt fingers fondling his balls and then stroking across his perineum.

Danny's tongue swirled deliciously around Steve's glans and tickled at his frenulum, pushing Steve's desire higher. This time Steve ignored Danny's efforts to shake his hand from the perfect coiffure as he dug into the surprisingly soft strands, trying to urge Danny on without choking him.

"Mmhmmm," Danny murmured around Steve's cock, sending Steve straight into an orgasm so incredible he forgot himself. He clutched harshly at Danny's hair and his hips bucked deeper into Danny's mouth.

Danny, for his part, wasn't fazed and kept humming, his finger sliding back and forth across Steve's perineum as he kept pace with Steve's movements elsewhere.

Finally, Steve flopped backward, letting go of Danny and closing his eyes, pleasure still sizzling through his synapses. Danny shifted upward, coming to land on Steve's chest comfortably, like he'd always belonged there. 

Steve wrapped an arm around Danny's back, taking a deep breath and letting it out slowly as their hearts thudded against each other, eventually synchronizing to resting rate.

"That was totally worth the wait," Danny murmured into Steve's ear.

Now Steve thought about it, there had been something akin to relief in Danny's manner since he'd acknowledged Steve's interest. "Wait a minute… Did you plan this?" Steve asked, tipping his chin to meet Danny's eyes.

Danny lifted his head, a slightly sheepish look in evidence. "Not exactly plan… but I kinda hoped…"

"The jockstrap was part of that?"

Danny's hand traced ticklish patterns on Steve's chest as he dropped his eyes to watch what his fingers were doing for a second. Then he met Steve's suspicious gaze once more. "No, babe. That was just like I told you, but… once I saw the way it set something off in your memory… Hey, can't blame a guy for making the most of an opportunity, can you?"

Steve huffed lightly, unable to hold the ruse against Danny, considering how it had turned out. Instead of commenting, he dragged Danny closer to his lips and planted a grateful kiss on him.

"Mmm," Danny murmured into his mouth, licking softly at the cut on Steve's lips. "Why…" He kissed Steve again softly, flexing arms under himself as if to leave the bed. "…don't…" Another slow kiss was delivered before he moved; one that sent low ripples of renewed desire through Steve's body. "…we…" A third kiss had Steve aiming to pull Danny back from the slow escape, but he somehow managed to extricate himself. Danny slid to the edge of the bed and grinned back as he finished the sentence with, "…grab something to eat, and bring it back here?"

Steve had to suppress his natural urge to explain why eating in bed was not a good idea. He moved to follow Danny out of bed, smiling as he grabbed at sweatpants and pulled them on. "I could make us a couple of omelets," he suggested, digging through a drawer for an old pair of sweats and throwing them at Danny. 

Danny gave him a look that said he was on to the scheme to sway him from the idea of bringing food into the bedroom, but he didn't say anything as he dragged on the pants. He caught the t-shirt that Steve followed up with and pulled it over his head as he left the room. Steve shrugged into his own t-shirt, grinning at Danny's back fondly as he followed.

In the kitchen, Steve headed for the fridge while Danny set the coffee going. It felt oddly natural to be cooking eggs after sex with Danny, and Steve let his smile widen as he considered how good it was that they'd come this far in such a short space of time.

"What's going through your head, babe?" Danny asked as he placed mugs on the table. "That grin usually precedes hand grenades or tear gas. Should I be worried?"

"You think I'm gonna tear-gas you?" Steve said as he flipped the first omelet onto a plate and turned to hand it to Danny.

"In all honesty, I was kind of expecting a freak-out of some kind." Danny took the plate and set it on the table, and went in search of knives and forks.

Steve shrugged as he mixed up the next omelet and poured it into the pan. "I'm a little surprised myself, considering this isn't something I've done a lot of."

"The jockstrap clearly had you thinking of _something_ you'd done before though?"

The words sobered Steve up just a little; it wasn't an easy memory, despite how relaxed Steve had been feeling about getting as intimate with Danny as he'd been with Todd Burwood. "Yeah," he managed, sliding the second omelet onto his plate and turning off the stove. He ducked his head, avoiding Danny's eyes as he sat down and picked up a fork.

Danny began eating too, smiling at Steve every time their eyes met. It was impossible not to smile back, despite Danny's clear desire to know more of Steve's past than he'd ever told anyone before. But Danny didn't speak till they'd both finished eating, and Steve got up to pour the coffee.

"You gonna tell me about him?"

Steve shrugged, then turned to lean back against the counter, folding his arms across his chest. "I guess. Back in high school, one time… it was late after practice; I got held up talking to the coach about something, and by the time I got to the locker room, there was only a couple of guys there… and then one of them left. Todd Burwood was just stripping off for a shower… and he was only wearing a jockstrap." 

Steve huffed an embarrassed laugh, staring through space at the memory. "I didn't… look at other guys much, but Todd… he was… one of those guys everyone admired. He had this neat little ass…" Steve blinked, suddenly aware that he was telling this to someone else – to Danny, who he trusted above all others, it had to be said – and smiled at him shyly.

Danny had cocked his head to one side as he listened, and grinned at Steve like this was the best story he'd ever heard. "Something happened?" he asked.

Nodding, Steve moved to find coffee cups. "He looked at me like he _knew_ me, you know?" He half turned, lifting an eyebrow and turning away again when Danny nodded as if he got it. "And I… I couldn't look away when he started walking towards me with just that jockstrap on. He… he took my hands and wrapped them around his ass…" Steve felt acutely embarrassed suddenly, and he licked his lips before turning back to ask, "You sure you want to hear this?"

Danny had put one elbow on the table and was sitting with his chin in his hand, smiling fondly in Steve's direction. "Yeah, babe, I do."

"It felt right, just then," Steve went on after a moment, pouring coffee and sliding a cup across the table towards Danny.

"You want to finish the story upstairs?" Danny asked, and Steve nodded as he replaced the cream in the fridge, following Danny up the stairs.

In the bedroom, Steve found a comfortable spot on the bed, pulling pillows up to lean on and then picking up the coffee cup he'd placed on the nightstand while he positioned himself. Danny did the same on his side, and then gave Steve an encouraging grin.

"Where was I?" he found himself asking without embarrassment.

"It felt right," Danny prompted.

"It did. He was just in the right place, where I needed him right then. He kissed me like it was the most natural thing in the world, and I… I liked it. His ass felt good under my hands too, and then we were rubbing up against each other… and… there was more kissing and some… licking and sucking, but it was all over pretty quickly, in all honesty. I guess two horny teenagers… what else would you expect?"

Danny snorted softly. "Yeah. What about afterwards? It never happened again?"

"Afterwards… I…" Steve swallowed, regret filling his heart. "I didn't treat him very well, I'm sorry to say."

Danny looked sympathetic. "It can't have been easy."

"I told him… I wasn't like that, and it couldn't happen again. That it was a mistake."

"What did he say?"

"Nothing. He just… he gave me this… really sad look, and then he got dressed and left."

"What did you do?"

"I took a shower, got dressed and went home. We never talked about it again, and I… I didn't think about it or about him after that, really. We pretty much avoided each other from then on." 

"What happened to him?" Danny looked thoughtful, which was slightly worrying.

"He umm… last I knew he went away to college somewhere on the East Coast. I tried not to wonder." Residual guilt rose up at the thought, and Steve gulped hot coffee to cover his unease.

Danny nodded, his eyes full of sympathy, and sipped from his own mug more sedately.

"What about you, Mr. Dark Horse?" Steve asked.

"Hmm? Me?" Danny said, his eyebrows raised.

Steve huffed. "Yeah, you. I had no idea you… I mean…" He shrugged. "You were married."

"Married is not dead, my friend. I had my moments." Steve must have looked horrified, because he rapidly added, "Never while we were together, don't worry! In college I experimented quite a lot, if you must know. There were one or two orgies…" He grinned abruptly. "You're shocked!"

"I never imagined for one second that under that straight-laced All-American façade there lurked a pervert." Steve couldn't help smiling.

"Yeah, well, you can't judge a book by its cover and all that," Danny told him, slurping more coffee and then waggling his eyebrows at Steve.

A sudden thought hit Steve. "So, have you? Since you've been here?"

"Have I what?" Danny tilted an eyebrow in question.

"Oh, come on. Been with a guy? Who?" A stirring of jealousy heated Steve's face at the thought.

"There was this hot surfer dude once up on the North Shore…" Danny began and then laughed. He shook his head. "I'm teasing. No, there hasn't been anyone. I did _see_ a hot surfer I could have happily gotten all sandy for one time, but… he was with this equally hot girl, and I figured three was probably a crowd."

"I'm glad," Steve said softly, replacing his cup on the nightstand and waiting for Danny to do the same. He leaned into Danny, circling a warm hand around his neck and kissing his lips softly.

"Me too, babe, me too."

The kisses grew hotter, more demanding, and Steve realized that while he might not be as young as when he did this the first time, when things were right, they were right. 

~//~


	2. Who Did You Call?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Steve admits something about his past to Danny after the jockstrap incident, Danny decides to seek out the guy involved; when he comes to visit them in Hawaii, things take an unusual turn

"Yeah, that's right," Danny was saying into the phone a couple of weeks later when Steve walked into the kitchen of his partner's house.

Danny spun around, his eyes widening slightly as he spotted Steve, gesturing for him to find a beer and then went back to his conversation. "So, next Thursday, then? Yeah… okay, just let me know what time the flight is and I'll be there."

Steve did as he was bid, cracking open a bottle and sipping from it as he leaned against the counter, waiting for Danny to be done.

Danny said his goodbyes to whoever he was talking to and put the phone down, coming close enough to offer Steve a smile and a quick kiss – it was still amazing to Steve how easy that had become – before reaching for his own beer.

Steve took another gulp of beer and asked, "Who was that? Someone coming to visit?"

"Don't worry about it," Danny told him, heading for the living room, Steve on his tail. "Come and sit with me; tell me how things went with the governor."

He was referring to the debriefing Steve had just attended with Governor Denning over their last case.

"Usual stuff: we used too much fire power, the situation didn't warrant the total destruction of government property, blah, blah. You know how it goes." Steve shrugged and sat down on the couch next to where Danny had made himself comfortable. "So, you gonna tell me who you were talking to?"

Danny narrowed his eyes for a second, like he was judging Steve's ability to handle the information he had to impart. "You have to promise not to get angry."

"What?" Steve frowned, "Is this about us? You… you told your parents?" He bit at his lip, nervous, though it wasn't him who had to tell his nearest and dearest that he was now in a relationship with a man. "Are they coming to warn me not to hurt you in person?"

Danny shifted closer and shook his head. "I haven't told them yet."

Steve looked at him sideways, away, and then back at him properly. "Then who were you talking to?"

Taking a deep breath, Danny took Steve's closest hand, making Steve's frown deepen. He couldn't be going to ask Steve anything serious already, could he?

"I managed to get in touch with Todd Burwood."

That had not been anywhere near what Steve had expected Danny to say. "What?"

Danny squeezed Steve's hand before letting it go, placing his beer down on the coffee table at the same time. "Look, I know I may be pushing you just a little bit more than you're ready for here, but I could see that it was something you needed to resolve, and I wanted to help. For what it's worth, Todd doesn't hold what happened all those years ago against you."

Steve pulled his hand back and stood up. "You had no right! How…" Moving over to the window, Steve gazed out blindly, one hand rubbing his head while the other dangled the beer bottle loosely. "What am I supposed to say to him?"

He could hear Danny huff out a light breath of air behind him, and then he was crossing the room. Steve turned to meet him, scowling down at Danny's wary expression.

"Babe, I'm sorry. I thought maybe, considering how you've avoided this whole thing all these years, that maybe you'd get some kind of closure – relief even, if you could see that Todd didn't hate you; that his life turned out okay in spite of that hard time for both of you. Yes, I said _both_ of you, Steven. "

Steve shook his head. "It wasn't hard for me, Danny. I went on with my life. I put it behind me. Sure, I feel bad for how I ignored Todd, but… I didn't tell anyone. I… left not long after that, and I have no idea if Todd's life was hard or not. I don't think this is such a good idea, Danny."

Danny put a hand on Steve's arm, giving him a worried look. "Steve, Todd wants to see you. He thought _he_ screwed things up for _you_ ; he's kinda relieved to hear you're doing okay."

Steve let out a surprised laugh. "He does? He did? He is?" 

Danny smiled again at last, rubbing Steve's bare arm absently with his hand. "Yeah, he is. So, he's coming out here next week to see us; to see you. I thought you two could talk."

Steve nodded, swayed by the fact that Todd had believed something very close to what Steve had always thought, but in reverse. He hadn't even realized how much weight he'd been carrying over it until now. Maybe seeing him was a good idea after all. "Okay."

~//~

Steve was more nervous than he had a right to be. He kept telling himself that Danny was right and that Todd couldn't possibly hold anything against him for what had happened all those years ago. As he and Danny waited for Todd to come through the arrivals' gate, he kept glancing at his partner and offering him nervous smiles, taking comfort in Danny's surprisingly quiet presence.

Then Steve spotted Todd; he hadn't been sure he'd recognize him, but he was unmistakable. Steve wasn't sure why that was, because it had been a good twenty years since he'd last seen him and they'd both changed, but he _knew_ Todd instantly. 

Feeling a smile arrive on his face, Steve stepped forward as Todd got closer. "Hey," he managed.

"Steve," Todd replied, and then they were embracing; a warm hug between two old friends.

Steve could almost believe things had never been awkward between them when last they'd seen each other. He pulled back from the hug, still smiling. "You look great, Todd." Then, remembering Danny standing quietly beside them, he held out a hand, indicating his partner. "This is Danny Williams; you spoke to him on the phone. Danny, this is Todd."

"It's good to meet you, Danny." Todd smiled easily, holding out a hand to shake Danny's.

"You too. How was the flight?" Danny asked politely, flicking a glance at Steve.

"Good. Well… long."

It was becoming awkward, and it was the last thing Steve wanted. "We should get out of here."

"Yeah, you're probably tired," Danny agreed.

Todd smiled again. "Just a little."

"This way," Steve said, reaching for the bag that Todd had put down to greet them.

"That's okay; I'll take it." Danny took the bag from Steve. "You two have a lot to catch up on."

~//~ 

The journey back to Steve's had been filled with small talk; a basic catch-up from each of them had revealed that Todd was teaching science at a high school in Baltimore , and that he had recently broken up with his boyfriend of four years.

Steve had figured Todd was gay, but somehow he hadn't been prepared for him being so comfortable in his own skin; he'd had some vague idea that he'd be either a mess or still in the closet, but from what Todd was saying, his family knew about him and completely accepted who he was. 

"So, when Brian and I broke up, my mom was almost more devastated than I was," Todd was saying as Danny returned from making coffee in the kitchen and handed him a mug. "Thanks, Danny."

Danny handed Steve his coffee and returned to retrieve his own. He hovered in the doorway for a moment, but Steve gestured him in. "It's fine, Danny. Sit down."

Todd turned his deep brown eyes on Danny and smiled. "Yeah, don't let me push you out of your own house." 

"Danny doesn't live here," Steve told him, eyeing Danny nervously. 

Todd frowned, glancing from Danny to Steve curiously. "Oh?"

Steve felt the need to explain. "We only just got together." He shrugged at Danny apologetically. "I mean… we've been working together for a few years, but it's only recently that we… you know?" Embarrassment heated his face and he lapsed into silence.

Danny had found a seat on the couch next to Todd, and he looked a little awkward too, Steve thought. But he smiled and put his coffee down on the table in front of him. "It's my fault," he told Todd. "I probably made it sound like we were an old married couple. Everyone's been calling us that forever, so it feels like we've been 'together'…" He illustrated speech marks in the air as he spoke. "…a lot longer than we actually have."

There was a nod from Todd and he sipped at his coffee carefully, eyes turned downward. Steve waited until he lowered the mug before speaking, still feeling a little self-conscious. "Actually, it was something Danny did that reminded me of you… and it kinda happened from there."

An uneasy grin spread across Todd's features. "You were playing football?"

Danny made a snorting sound and reached for his coffee again. "Not exactly."

"Never mind," Steve told him, too worried that things would become even stranger if they went into it further. "Anyway, Danny has a daughter – Grace – and at this stage of things, he probably doesn't want to… upset or worry her." He smiled tightly at Danny. Christ, they hadn't even talked about where they were going with what was between them, and now was really not the time to sort it out.

"I don't think it'd upset Grace, babe," Danny put in, surprising Steve so that he gave Danny a raised eyebrow look.

"Maybe I shouldn't have come just now," Todd said uneasily, his eyes tracking between Steve and Danny.

Danny held up a hand. "No, it's fine. Look, never mind what's going on with us. Maybe I should leave you guys alone to get reacquainted?" He looked at his watch. "I've got to pick up Grace soon anyway. I'm taking her to her softball game in an hour."

Steve took a deep breath. He'd been thinking along the lines of Todd's words himself, but Danny offering to leave him and Todd alone to talk seemed like a good idea; then they could focus on building whatever bridges were necessary, and the focus would be off what was between Steve and Danny. 

"Okay, maybe you're right," he agreed.

"Are you sure?" Todd asked, flicking an unreadable look at Steve before directing his words to Danny.

Danny drained the rest of his coffee and stood up. "Yeah. The game's across town so the sooner I get going the better. I'll come back later if you like? If it won't disturb your catch-up. Maybe we could grab some dinner together?" He patted his pockets, and fished his car keys out of one.

Steve and Todd stood up too, putting their own coffee mugs down. Todd nodded. "That sounds good. Steve?"

"Don't get up on my account," Danny insisted, gesturing for them to sit down again. He approached Steve and smiled quickly before pecking him on the lips. "I'll see you later, okay?"

Steve nodded, feeling even more uncomfortable about the situation after the kiss, but he sat down again, smiling anxiously at Todd.

The door shut behind Danny, and Todd focused back on Steve. "He seems great, Steve. I'm glad for you."

"Yeah, he… uh… we… I don't…" Steve rubbed a hand through his hair, unsure how he'd gotten so lost in all this.

"You haven't been doing this long at all, have you? Does anyone other than Danny know about you?"

Steve let out a whoosh of held-in breath, not realizing he'd even been doing so. "No. Do I seem that much of an amateur?"

Todd chuckled. "Yeah, actually, you do." His expression turned serious. "I'm sorry."

Drawing his brows together in lack of understanding, Steve asked, "Why would you be sorry? It's not your fault."

Shifting forward in his seat, Todd narrowed his eyes worriedly. "I felt sure that you hated me after what we did. That I'd made life… unnecessarily complicated for you. When you left… I thought about you a lot, but I was too scared to look you up… I was worried what I'd find. But…" He gestured at the room, looking around before focusing back on Steve's eyes. "I guess I didn't need to worry."

Steve listened to his words, incredulous. He hadn't thought about Todd much – he hadn't allowed himself to, he guessed, more than anything else – and when he had, he'd always assumed that Todd would be the one whose life wouldn't have been easy or – he sometimes thought, very successful – but that seemed far from the truth of what he was seeing now. Todd seemed way more at ease with himself than Steve was feeling right now.

"Steve?"

Shaking his head to clear his thoughts, Steve realized that Todd was expecting him to say something. "Sorry. I was just thinking how I'd always assumed that I'd probably hurt you and that maybe you'd be the one who wouldn't have had an easy life. I can't say mine's been easy, but it's been… fulfilling, I suppose, in many ways, if not in all of them."

"You've never been with any other guys between me and Danny, have you?"

Shaking his head, Steve glanced at his hands – the hands that had touched more than a few women over the years but so few men in the same way – and met Todd's eyes once more. "I never believed I wanted to, but… I think maybe I was lying to myself."

"That definitely can't have been easy."

Steve reached for his coffee mug, his throat thickening. The contents had cooled though, and he put the cup down again after the smallest swallow. He rubbed his hands against the thighs of his cargoes and stood up. "You want more coffee? Mine's cold."

"Sure," Todd agreed, handing his mug to Steve and then following him into the kitchen. "I like your house. This was your parents' place?"

"Yeah. It belongs to my sister and me now, so I can't sell it without her agreement, but I don't want to. Hawaii's home now, after far too long away."

Todd took the mug Steve offered, and gestured out the window. "Can we go outside?"

"Oh, yeah, sure. I should have offered earlier." 

Steve led the way outside and down to the water line, and they sat down in the lawn chairs there. Steve felt a little more relaxed already.

"This is beautiful; no wonder you don't want to leave." 

"Yeah. I was lucky… I wasn't planning to stay when I came back for my father's funeral, but one thing led to another and here I am."

"With Danny."

Steve slid a sideways glance at Todd, but he was gazing out across the water, a warm smile on his face.

"I never imagined I'd end up with him, in all honesty. I was seeing… someone else… for quite a long time, but she left a few months back."

Todd squinted at him, like he wanted to ask more but didn't think he should.

"You can ask. I'll tell you anything," Steve offered.

"Was it serious?"

Steve thought about that for a second. He hadn't really given much consideration to that since he and Danny had got together. "I guess it was… comfortable, more than anything. Cath and I worked together in Navy Intel and we just clicked. We were friends… and then lovers, and I guess I didn't think about it much." He shrugged. "We just were."

"What happened?"

"She got posted away and we didn't talk about continuing the relationship. Come to think about it, we hadn't really talked about being a couple either. When she left, it felt like goodbye, and… we've talked a couple of times since, but I wouldn't say we've been 'together' either."

"Danny knows all this, of course?"

Steve nodded, unsure where Todd was heading with this train of thought. "Of course."

"Does Cath know about you and him?"

He looked straight into Todd's very serious-seeming eyes. "No."

Todd didn't seem surprised. He nodded his head and studied his coffee like he was avoiding Steve.

"What? All this – between us – is still new, though we were friends before it started. Danny and I… we haven't talked much about it ourselves."

"When you say it's new, exactly how new are we talking? I thought you guys must have known each other a while, but then you said you didn't live together, and now I can't help but wonder…"

"A few weeks."

Now Todd did look surprised. " _That_ new? Oh, God… I really shouldn't be here."

"Don't say that. I mean… this was Danny's idea, and I… I wasn't sure at first, but I'm glad you came, now."

Todd shook his head. "I get that, and I'm glad too in a way, but you two need to… you should be enjoying the early days together; getting to know all that stuff that matters that you probably haven't already told each other, before you start working on building bridges to old… friendships, shouldn't you?"

Steve understood what Todd was saying, but having him here was helping him more than he'd thought it would. "You may have a point, but I think Danny probably knew I'd have trouble doing all that." It was hard to admit, but true.

"He must know you well. How long have you two been friends?"

"We met about three years ago; he was working on my dad's murder case. When I realized there was more going on behind that… I co-opted him into the Five-0 taskforce that the Governor asked me to set up." He laughed, remembering their uneasy start. "We didn't like each other much at first. I constantly poked him to see how he'd react, and his bitching was something else."

"You were fond of him even then, though. It's obvious from the way you talk about him."

Steve snorted, and then gulped down the last of his coffee. "Yeah, I guess. There was something about him. I knew he would do everything he could to find my dad's killer; he had that kind of tenacity about him, and then… once I got to know him and how fiercely protective he was of people he cared about, well, I guess I admired him more and more." He let his mind wander back to their early days once again, time washing the memories with soft brushes of fondness. "More than I realized, patently." He smiled into Todd's eyes again.

"You love him."

Shocked into the truth of the statement, Steve stood up and wandered down to the water's edge to avoid answering. 

Speaking softly, Todd said, "I thought I loved Brian. But… it was nothing like what I'm seeing – yeah, even in this short space of time – between you and Danny. That he would do something like contact me so soon after you got together so you could resolve something that he obviously thought was affecting you… that says a lot. And I see your face when you talk about him."

Steve turned back to look at Todd. He didn't speak yet, but Todd didn't seem to expect him to.

"I get that you don't want to admit anything so personal to me so soon after realizing that you wanted to be with him, but there's nothing wrong with what you're feeling, Steve. You do know that, don't you?"

Steve ran his hand over his mouth, feeling overcome at how much Todd was seeing so soon. He wasn't sure he could admit anything, even to himself yet, but there was something reassuring in Todd's words that Steve hadn't grasped he'd needed to hear. "I don't know," was all he managed, and then he had to turn away again.

He could hear Todd get to his feet behind him, but he was concentrating on pulling himself together and didn't think about what he was doing until Todd wrapped arms around him from behind, resting his head on Steve's shoulder. Steve didn't move away, unfamiliar warmth spreading through him as he closed his eyes and reached back with one hand, finding a hip to hold onto.

"It's okay, Steve. I was like that too, my first time… after."

Steve shifted, needing to face Todd, and Todd moved, taking his arms back and letting him turn. They were still close, and something inside Steve told him he'd been a fool to push the guy away all those years ago. Almost without thinking, he leaned forward, running a hand up Todd's bare arm, and watched him shiver at the touch. 

As if it was the most natural thing in the world, they both moved into a kiss that lasted a little longer than it should have, Steve's hand finding the place it naturally went to on the back of _Danny's_ neck and massaging the soft hairs there. Todd slid his arms under Steve's, pulling him into alignment with his own body as his mouth widened, letting Steve inside.

Needing to breathe at last, Steve's brain clicked back into gear and he stepped backward, horrified by what he'd done, and swallowing harshly as he stared at Todd's kiss-reddened lips. "I'm sorry; I shouldn't have…"

"No, it was my fault," Todd told him, an attractive blush spreading across his fair skin. "That was totally uncalled for and I should have known better."

Steve shook his head, thrusting hands deep into his pockets as he looked away from the only man other than Danny that it had ever felt so right to be with. "I'll just… we should…" Steve didn't even know what he was trying to say, but he couldn't feel anything but guilty now, no matter how unplanned the kiss had been.

Todd moved further away, walking behind the chairs and leaning down onto the back of one with straightened arms. "I have to say… you were always one of the hottest guys I've ever been with. I couldn't resist you back then and it's obviously no different now. I'm sorry; I'm not here to get in between you and Danny. I just thought, after what Danny said, that it could be helpful if I gave you closure on that time in our lives. Maybe…" 

Lifting a hand at his own pause, Todd ran it through his sandy-blond curls in a way that was very reminiscent of a gesture Danny had, even though he rarely played with his hair like that. A ripple very much like desire spread through Steve's body at the realization, and he closed his eyes, unable to look for the moment.

"Maybe," Todd said again, "I thought it would help me too, but I think I may still be just a little bit in love with you."

Steve opened his eyes at the words, gazing at Todd in stunned silence. 

~//~

By the time Danny returned, Steve and Todd had returned to the house, an uneasy silence falling between them after Todd's confession. Steve hadn't quite known how to respond to it, and his own reaction to the kiss had more than confused him.

Rather than examine things further, he'd babbled on about a recent case Five-0 had solved, and while Todd had looked at him strangely, he hadn't tried to sway the conversation back towards the attraction that obviously still lay between them. 

Somehow, Steve hoped that Danny would help make things easier. He wasn't sure how exactly, since he now needed to confess that he'd kissed Todd while Danny was away.

Steve leapt out of his chair as soon as the door opened to reveal Danny. "Hey, we missed you," he offered, moving across to kiss Danny lightly, as if that would some how wipe away the mistake of kissing Todd.

Danny drew away carefully, suspicion in his eyes. "Did something happen?"

Steve's eyes widened in stunned surprise. "No! Why would you think…" He was aware of Todd letting out a breath that sounded very much like disbelief, and he stopped speaking to look at him. There was disappointment in his eyes and Steve instantly felt guilty for the lie. "Yes," he admitted, turning back to Danny. "I kissed Todd."

Before Danny could say anything, Todd stood up from where he'd been sitting on the couch. "We kissed each other, he means. I'm sorry; it's my fault."

Danny, uncharacteristically, said nothing for a moment, gazing in confusion from Steve to Todd and back again. "What?" 

"I just… Todd and I were talking about what had happened with us, and he asked me if I loved you…"

"And let me guess," Danny interjected, "You suddenly decided you loved him."

"No!" Steve ran a hand through his hair, trying to figure out how to explain things properly.

Todd took another step forward in the stony silence of Danny's disapproval. "Look, Danny, it wasn't like that. I could see that Steve was having difficulty expressing how he feels about you to me after so long apart – we weren't exactly close before, despite how things appear. I was… in love with him back then – Steve didn't know that, though – and maybe it wasn't something I should have got into before he's even talked about it with you. The thing was, I I could tell he was having trouble with the whole idea of admitting something so personal and so… painful, I guess… and I hugged him… before I knew it I was kissing him. So it's totally my fault. Steve didn't know I was going to do it."

Danny shook his head – Steve couldn't tell if it was in denial or acceptance of Todd's words. "We realized it was a mistake straight away, Danny! We stopped, and it won't happen again, I promise you."

"Absolutely." Todd nodded, his expression earnest. "I'm sorry I forgot myself; you two have been generous to invite me here, and I feel terrible for abusing your hospitality like this. Maybe I should stay in a hotel."

Danny swallowed audibly and nodded his head a few times. He gave Steve a quick, unreadable glance and focused on Todd. "No, you don't need to do that. I asked you to come here to try to help Steve get closure on something between you, and if this kiss… if the kiss was part of that closure, then it absolutely should not be a reason for me to… for us to… for anything to change between Steve and me. I don't think." 

To Steve's eyes, Danny didn’t look convinced of his own words, and he felt his own guilt rise again. "I'm so sorry, babe." He moved closer to Danny, holding out a hand in hope, desperate to have Danny believe that the kiss meant nothing more than exactly what Danny had said.

Danny looked at the hand held out to him, but didn't take it. He turned to Todd again. "Are you still in love with Steve?"

It was Todd's turn to swallow. He thrust his hands into his pockets. "Look, Danny, I have to admit I do still have feelings for him, but I can assure you I didn't come here with any intention of rekindling what was definitely in our past. Please believe that. And Steve… Steve clearly loves _you_. You need to believe that, and that the kiss was inspired by comfort in a moment of confusion. Can you accept that?"

Steve had dropped the hand he'd held outstretched by now, and he felt a surge of emotion for the honesty apparent in Todd's tone. "Danny?"

It was clear Danny had been moved too, despite his worry, and he nodded, reaching his own hand towards Steve. Taking it, Steve squeezed lightly, his fear lifting. "I get it, and yeah, I can accept that." Abruptly, he grinned. "What say we put this girl-talk behind us now and go find some dinner? I'm starving."

And just like that, everything was okay again.

~//~ 

The rest of Todd's stay was slightly more relaxed, with the three of them travelling around Oahu and seeing some sights that even Steve hadn't visited in years. They also managed a night over on the Big Island and a helicopter flight over the mountains, which Steve had to admit made for an incredible way to take a break from work. In addition, it was a good way of getting to know more about the intervening years since Steve and Todd had last seen each other.

And Danny being there was the icing on the cake – it never felt as awkward as that first day for the rest of Todd's visit – and the three of them had so much fun together that it didn't even feel as though they were a couple with a single friend.

By the last night – back at Steve's – the ease they were feeling manifested in an impromptu wrestling match outside on the grass that began to have suggestive tones. Steve pulled away to laugh at Danny being tickled by Todd, only to feel a distinctly sexual thrill at the sight of the two of them feeling free enough to do something so intimate without being worried how it would seem.

He swallowed hard, recognizing the shape of Danny's underwear through the baggy sweat-shorts he had on, and shook his head in wonder at his own lack of jealousy before realizing that Todd's outline was oddly similar… 

"Todd, are you wearing…?" Steve started, then bit at his lip, worried until he saw the wide grin spreading on Danny's face. "No… you didn't… did you?"

Todd gave him a bashful look from around Danny's shoulder, one hand still on Danny's waist. "Was it wrong?"

Steve's eyes were on Danny's, and the heat in them was evident. "One time, for the road?"

"Really?" Steve wasn't sure this was the Danny he knew, but then until a few weeks ago, he never would have imagined that he and Danny would have not only wound up in bed together, but in the relationship that he was beginning to think was going to be the one that lasted forever. 

"Only if you want to," Todd said, still looking unsure.

Steve looked from him to Danny. "Do you want to?"

Danny tilted an eyebrow and smiled softly. "It's not going to change anything, is it?"

Steve met his eyes, seeking the truth in them, and satisfied it was there, shook his head.

Danny's lip quirked up at one side, and he nodded, turning to include Todd in his next words. "Then let's go to bed."

~//~

Once in Steve's bedroom, the three of them stood together, exchanging looks for a few moments – not speaking – until Steve leaned in towards Danny and offered him a kiss. At first it was soft, a promise exchanged, and then it grew heated, needy, and more urgent. Steve felt Danny's hands on his waist and returned the gesture as the kiss grew in intensity, sending shock-waves of need to places that had never felt so alive as when Steve was with Danny.

There was a discreet cough, and it brought Steve back, making him draw back enough from the power that was his partner and lover to remember they'd invited a third to this party. He gave Todd what must have been a glazed look – hesitation crossed the man's expression at it.

"It's okay," Danny murmured, practically pushing Steve in Todd's direction.

Steve flicked a glance at Danny and he nodded, smiling in encouragement. Without letting go of Danny, Steve put a hand on Todd's shoulder, leaning in to kiss his lips as softly as he'd done with Danny at first. 

There was a tentativeness in Todd's reaction initially, and then as Steve pushed, he let him inside his mouth, twining his tongue with Steve's and sending a spiral of desire to implode with the low-simmering need that Danny had already stoked. Eventually, there was a need for air and he pulled back, swallowing hard as he gazed in wonder from Todd to Danny and back.

Danny raised his eyebrows, silently asking something, and after a moment Steve realized he was seeking permission to complete the circle. His breath catching, Steve nodded, and watched as Danny found Todd's upper arm with his free hand – the other was still on Steve's waist, just as Steve's had stayed at Danny's while his other lay warmly on Todd's shoulder . Surprisingly, a tingle of pleasurable anticipation went through him as Danny and Todd got closer, and then they were kissing, their lips moving gently against each other's as if they were tasting each other for the first time. Steve felt no fear that it wasn't so.

Pulling away from each other after what Steve was sure was a lot less intensity than he had displayed with either of them, all three smiled. Their eyes tracked between each other's slightly guilty expressions; Steve knew his own face held the same look, but they had all given permission for this. 

He let out a low breath. "Are you guys sure about this?"

Todd and Danny exchanged another look, hands moving on each other and on Steve at the same time, caressing what lay immediately below their fingers. Another thrill of need sped towards Steve's groin, making him feel light-headed. He wanted this, and it was a relief in the end when the other two both turned – almost simultaneously – to nod at him.

And then all three were taking their hands back to pull their T-shirts off. Steve's eyes fell to Danny's pants, and he flicked a look at Todd's too. "Turn around, both of you."

Todd's eyebrows creased, and Danny snorted lightly, but obeyed. Steve gestured for Todd to follow suit and he did so, looking sexily back over his shoulder. Danny's eyes were on Steve already, and Steve grinned back at him as he closed in, wrapping a hand around each of the other's ass-cheeks through the material of the soft cotton shorts that both of them wore. "I can't believe you guys wore your jockstraps for me."

"Believe me," Danny told him, "It wasn't just for you."

"Oh, sure, you tell yourself that," Steve grinned, still enjoying the feel of their asses.

"Much as this is kinda sexy," Todd said, "Is this all we're gonna do?"

"Take your shorts off," Steve replied, taking his hands back and walking between Danny and Todd in order to sit down on his bed. He held out both hands, raising his eyebrows in encouragement. "What are you waiting for?" 

"Oh Lord and Master, your wish is our command," Danny joked, slipping his hands under the waistband of his shorts and slowly beginning to lower them.

Todd followed, seconds later, and for a moment, Steve didn't know which of them to focus on; both looked so good. Oh God, and there they were, standing in front of him in the glory of nothing but jockstraps. Steve's mouth must haven fallen open by itself, because it was a few seconds before he realized his jaw had dropped.

Danny quirked a lip and then, holding his hands up and away from where his erection was only just hidden by the jockstrap, slowly turned in a circle, letting Steve feast his eyes on his tight little buns and the way they were so beautifully framed by the straps of the underwear.

It was only when Todd cleared his throat that Steve managed to look away, only to have the same display performed by him. Steve thought for a second that he'd died and gone to heaven. He swallowed hard again, his eyes bouncing back and forth between the two excellent specimens of manhood in front of him. The craving was building in his balls, and Steve wasn't even sure where to start.

Obviously sensing his indecisiveness, Danny took a step forward, turning to look back at Todd. "I think we're gonna have to move this forward. Join me over here?" 

Todd didn’t hesitate, and now they were closer, both encased erections within touching distance of Steve's face, he felt light-headed. Closing his eyes for a second, Steve took a breath before looking upward at the two of them. Both were grinning down at him, like they couldn't quite believe he had such a thing for guys in jockstraps.

He swallowed hard and lowered his eyes once more, lifting both hands to cup each set of balls. Danny hissed and Todd let out a gasp, making Steve smile in pleasure. He took a breath, highly aware of the scent of the two of them – a mix of sweat, arousal and clean cotton. God, it was heavenly!

Unable to stop himself now, he leaned forward, kissing first Danny's hardness and then Todd's through the material. He could hear their breathing shift, and grinned up at them, taking note of their arms around each other's shoulders to aid with support.

Continuing to roll their balls lightly, he offered kisses to each of their thighs in turn, and then encouraging them closer by tugging on their sacs, he buried his nose between them, breathing the pure male smell as he shifted from side to side to appreciate them both equally.

"Steve…" Todd's voice sounded strained.

Drawing back a little at his name, Steve offered them another look, taking his hands away once more. He was aware of their disappointment, but he had one thing in mind now, as desire swirled around his body, sending spirals of need southward. "Take them off."

Danny and Todd looked at him, then at each other, and then they were both shoving the jockstraps down and off, returning to their places close together and directly in front of Steve. He eyed the two hard cocks for a few moments, and then leaned forward, offering a soft lick to the end of Danny's cock and then the same to Todd's. 

It was like they were one person, almost; their reaction was almost identical and simultaneous. Both moaned as his tongue met flesh, and then again when he switched cocks. He kept doing it – small, soft licks, enjoying the reaction as much as the taste.

"Torturer," Danny gasped at one point, and Steve grinned before offering him an additional swipe of his tongue.

Taking pity at last, Steve surrounded the head of Todd's cock with damp lips, swirling his tongue around it as he took it in as deep as he could before pulling off completely and repeating the action on Danny.

From then on, continuing to take turns, he offered a mix of licks and deep-throated sucks, not even caring when they each put a hand on Steve's shoulders, hands curving around his neck to encourage his actions.

"I'm gonna…" Todd breathed, and Danny groaned, "Me too…"

Steve pulled away enough to take a breath, encircling Todd's dick with one hand and Danny's with the other as he tugged them to the finish line, his lips mere inches away from both. 

"Jesus, fuck!" Danny let out as his come spurted, intermingling with Todd's as it hit Steve full-on in the face.

"Oh God!" Todd gulped at the same moment, his hips moving erratically as he tried to remain upright.

Both of them looked gorgeously flushed, Steve thought as he blinked through the jism on his face, and grinned at the sight of them clinging to each other weak-kneed and thoroughly pleasured. And all because of what he'd done for them both.

His own need was still fully obvious and throbbing between his legs, but he didn't care if it went unanswered at this moment; he was too pleased with how well he'd given Danny and Todd exactly what they needed. 

Danny shook his head, and said, "You look so damned pleased with yourself, babe, even through the spunk on your face."

"He looks good like that," Todd laughed, "But we should get him cleaned up and then get his damned pants off. As I recall, it'll be worth it."

"Mmmhmm," Danny agreed, letting go of Todd and moving to drag Steve's t-shirt off over his head – taking most of the come with it – and then pushing him flat on his back on the bed.

At the same time, Todd was unbuckling his belt and dragging his jeans down his body, allowing Steve's desperate erection to spring free. Danny used his t-shirt to finish wiping at Steve's face, and it was enough distraction for him to be surprised when Todd's mouth surrounded his dick, the delicious heat of it making Steve groan.

"Hey, what about me?" Danny said, watching Todd's mouth. "My God, that's hot."

Todd slid his mouth away to get out, "There's enough to share. C'mon."

Danny didn't waste time getting closer to Steve's cock, and he had to say it was exquisite in the extreme, watching them take turns taking him into their mouths. Then, as he got closer to climax, his eyes widened in stunned surprise as both of their mouths moved on his flesh, half kissing each other as well as his dick. It was too much – both visually and sensationwise – and he was unable to stop himself from crashing into climax, Danny shifting at the last moment to swallow most of it down.

A last few jerks of his body as Danny sucked at the tip and Todd kissed his balls, and then Steve was collapsing, breathless, back into the mattress. Todd and Danny moved – that almost simultaneous action once more, like they knew what each other was thinking – and came to rest on either side of Steve, allowing him to lift his arms so they could each tuck in under one.

"Christ almighty," he breathed, "that was amazing." He kissed Danny and then Todd, still in awe of this whole encounter, but feeling incredibly blessed for having been allowed it. "You two… I don't know what to say. Thank you."

"It wasn't just for you," Todd murmured, sounding inches away from sleep.

"Nah, it was for us too," Danny agreed, stifling a yawn.

Steve wasn't so sure, but he was too tired to argue. 

~//~

There was something different about the warmth in his bed, Steve thought as he came to. He could hear birds chirping and there was a glow at the window that suggested pre-dawn, and then he remembered. It had been Todd's last night with him and Danny, and the three of them… 

Swallowing at the memory, Steve looked from the blond head at his right to the sandy one on his left. They'd really done it; the three of them had gone to bed together and he'd totally sucked both Danny _and_ Todd's dicks, while they had returned the favor by taking turns giving him as much pleasure in return. 

But now what?

Todd was going home today, and Steve and Danny would just… carry on? Could it be that simple?

Unsure if it would be possible, Steve knew it was what he wanted – it was Danny he loved and needed to be with – though he was never going to forget Todd. But Todd had his own life back in Baltimore and had shown no inclination to change that. Besides, Steve wasn't altogether certain that a three-way relationship could work for him – or Danny for that matter – even if that was what Todd wanted.

He couldn't deal with the thoughts running around inside his head for too long. Uncertainty would only make him crazy. It was too early to wake either of the sleeping beauties currently using him as a pillow though, and as Steve knew he wouldn't return to sleep now, he carefully extricated himself from between the other two and tiptoed out of the room. Stunningly, neither had stirred during the process; maybe the sex had sedated them.

Downstairs, having grabbed a pair of shorts to pull on, Steve set the coffee machine going and ran a hand through his hair, breathing deeply of the morning air as he headed outside and down to the water's edge. Standing there, he cleared his head of the looping thoughts and focused on the first rays of the morning light as the sun began its ascent.

No matter how often he viewed it, sunrise here was the most beautiful thing, and Steve couldn't stop the smile from spreading across his face. He wasn't even aware of Danny crossing the grass behind him until the man slid a warm hand around his bare back. 

Steve turned and leaned into him as Danny spoke. "Mornin', Hot Stuff."

"Morning. You and Todd were the hot stuff last night," Steve told him, following the words with a kiss. "I still can't believe you and he planned that without telling me."

Danny snorted lightly, wrapping both arms around Steve and kissing him again. "It wasn't that planned; we'd just talked about how hot it _might_ be to show you two jockstraps… it kinda developed of its own accord from there."

"And that's all?"

"That's all."

"So, it's not gonna be… awkward from here on in between all of us?"

"Nah. You and me, we're good, right? Solid?"

"Absolutely," Steve agreed, holding onto Danny, glad for his compact strength so close.

"And Todd says as much as you're as hot as he remembered, he's not in love with you any more. The other day when you two kissed – it was more of a memory of what could have been than something he actively wants to pursue. Besides, he's got other fish to fry back home, so I think he's going to be good with this being a one-time thing. Are you okay with that?" Danny pulled back to study Steve's eyes.

Steve took a breath, smiling back at Danny. "I'm okay with that, as long as what you're saying _is_ how Todd feels about it. The coffee should be brewed by now; you wanna go find some and talk to him?"

"Sounds good."

~//~

Breakfast turned into a warm and friendly conversation over how much Todd had enjoyed – how much they'd _all_ enjoyed – last night, but that he really wanted to be getting home again now. Todd told Steve and Danny how a weight had been lifted by his spending time with them both here; that whatever guilt he'd inadvertently been carrying around all these years about Steve had disappeared and he just wanted to get back to his usual routine, although he promised to stay in touch, and said that the two of them needed to visit him sometime in the near future as a return favor.

At the airport a few hours later as the three of them exchanged warm hugs and fond smiles, Steve honestly couldn't say he didn't believe it to be anything but the truth. And while having a threesome so soon after getting together with Danny certainly hadn't been anywhere near what he thought would happen once they'd started their relationship, it didn't feel like a bad thing.

Somehow the event did feel like closure of a kind; almost like Todd had been officially 'handing' Steve over to Danny, with full permission from all of them that this was the way it should go. He found himself grinning widely at the road in front of them as he and Danny made their way home after the plane had taken off with Todd safely on board.

"So, does that look mean you're happy to have me all to yourself from here on, or are you going to start inviting other guys to bed with us now?" Danny asked, sounding slightly wary to Steve's ears.

Glancing at his partner to judge his expression, Steve swallowed hard and turned his eyes back to the road. "I don't want…" He paused, the words sticking in fear that more threesomes was exactly what Danny wanted now he'd tasted the delights.

"Don't want what, babe? Me to be jealous? I don't think I could promise that. I got the deal with Todd, and he was… he was pretty cool, actually, or that whole scene wouldn't have happened."

Steve shook his head, hopeful he understood Danny's words correctly. "No, I… I didn't mean that. I enjoyed what happened with Todd, but it isn't something I'd leap into with just anyone."

Danny cracked a smile. "Good. Because I was starting to worry that you'd become some kind of a sex fiend now that we've done that."

"It was good, but… I was a little jealous when you guys were kissing. I don't think I want anyone else touching you."

Danny shook his head and laughed. 

"What?" Steve stared at him a little longer than he should have done, confused.

"The road, babe! Ahead of you. Jesus, you're gonna get us killed!" 

Steve focused on driving again, glancing at Danny again only when he was sure there wasn't anything to avoid ahead of the car. Danny was gripping the handle above the door with one hand, the other whitening at the side of the car seat. "Maybe we should keep this conversation for when we get home."

"I don't think I can wait. What did you mean?"

"You and Todd. You were jealous of me and him? He was in love with you, Steve, and you obviously cared about him – despite appearances after that one encounter – and seeing you together, even if I was the one who instigated the whole threesome thing, was actually pretty hard to deal with without feeling like the one who should be jealous. "

"You were?"

"You did notice how hot he is, didn't you? And the two of you together? While scorchingly hot, babe, it was also intensely disturbing on a 'what if these two decide they really want each other and Steve ditches me' basis." 

"But that didn't happen. Todd was happy to be going home; he told us how he enjoyed it but that he didn't need it to be anything more than it was. How can you still be concerned?"

"You really don't get it, do you?"

By now, they had arrived back at Steve's place, and he stopped the car, removing the key, as he frowned his lack of understanding at Danny's worried expression.

"I may have agreed to it with Todd, but there were reasons for that, and it doesn't mean I'd be interested in a threesome with anybody else," Danny finally said, not moving from where he sat in the car.

Steve thought on that for a second, wondering if he was missing something. "I haven't got anyone else lined up for a ménage a trois any time soon."

"That's a relief, but it doesn't exactly comfort me in the way you might think it does."

Steve shook his head, his earlier good mood quite firmly replaced by a sense of confusion over what Danny really was worried about. "Can't you just tell me what you want to say, instead of dancing all around it to leave me wondering if I've done something wrong without realizing? _You_ were the one who suggested the threesome in the first place. Yes, I went along with it, but only because you both seemed up for it. It felt like closure with Todd, and I'm pretty sure he saw it that way too. So what is it that's bugging you about it?"

The worry in Danny's eyes seemed to deepen, and he reached out a hand, which Steve instinctively took. "You're right; I should just tell you what's on my mind. You know how blindsided I was by Rachel; well I don't want that to happen again."

Steve shook his head again, not speaking as Danny went on, "Look at yourself, Steve. Not only are you a good-looking guy, but you're self-confident and easy with people – for the most part – and I guess… well, I suppose I'm worried that you'll find someone else to bring to bed with us since I've shown willing once, and then before I know it…"

The penny finally dropped, and dropped hard. "I would never do that to you, Danny." His words were heartfelt and Steve hoped Danny could hear the sincerity in them. "I love you. Todd was my past – being with both of you was like… like him handing me to you, for want of a better description. I hadn't realized how much I needed to get over my past with him in order to move on to my future with you; can't you see that? And now we've done that, you're the only one I want." He squeezed the hand he still held and pulled Danny close enough to kiss lightly but firmly on the mouth, uncaring of who saw them in daylight outside his house.

Danny was smiling when he pulled away. "No more threesomes?"

Steve shook his head. "No more threesomes, I promise. From here on in, it's just you and me, babe."

"Thank you," Danny said, leaning in to give Steve a longer, more suggestive kiss this time.

"You really want to thank me?" Steve asked with a grin as they got out of the car. "I can think of a way that involves a lot less clothing and a lot more touching."

Danny grinned back and headed for the door. "What are we waiting for?"

"Right behind you," Steve laughed, and followed him in.

~//~//~

END

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to everyone reading! I know some of this may seem out of character, but the muses just wanted to play.
> 
> Thanks again to Ignemferam for the prompt, and to Kaige for encouraging me to get it finished and posted while 2015 was still in the air! Did it! ;-)


End file.
